


Do you have Regrets

by jkkitty



Series: After Field Retirement [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo asks Napoleon a question on a Father's day in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you have Regrets

 

The cabin was quiet, and the surrounding fields were green with new grass. He nodded to his partner as he headed toward the pouch. It was their 25th year of Section 1 and today was Father Day, so Illya with his wife and him with his had spent the last few days enjoying some down time. At 65, he was still in shape but admitted he was slowing down some.

Stepping onto the pouch, he saw their Section 3 guards look his way. With a wave of assurance, he sat on the top step of the porch surrounding his wife with his knees. He bent his head over her, smelling her scent so fresh in these surrounding then kissed her hair.

Jo turned, looking up at him and smiled, "Good morning moya lyubov."

He kissed her upturned lips then glanced over the scene before him.

After a few minutes of quiet, Jo asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking about everything that's happened to get us to this point."

"And do you regret any of it?"

Napoleon smiled at her, surprised by the question but instead of answering her immediately, he seriously considered it. Did he regret his life, his partnership, his choices?

He had remained a Section 2 agent until he was 40 then moved to take Mr. Waverly's job when he retired. The tortures, beating, drugs, and cells often caused nightmares, yet they faded away when he remembered the innocents he'd seen walk away safety, the countries that remained free, and assignments that turned out well.

He had insisted that when he retired from the field, a new position be created for Illya as Section 1 number 2 to share equally in running UNCLE— to this day they were partners still. He could not have run the organization without his support and input in today's changing world. He had proven that the two of them together made UNCLE better than before.

Meeting, loving, and growing old with Jo then marrying her within three months of accepting his promotion had created a desired personal life. Someone who could understand his devotion to UNCLE and help deal with demands of the job. She had retired from Section 2 with him taking the position of head of the growing computer section. It was the one thing he never thought he would do; find a woman who he loved more than life itself.

The children he and Jo had, the choice to have them even with the possibility that they were still in danger because of their positions in UNCLE, he never regretted and now had two wonderful sons and a beautiful daughter plus he was a grandfather. In addition, he was an uncle to Illya and Gloria's two daughters and son.

"Dad," the young man said.

Napoleon smiled at the two standing before him, the new Solo-Kuryakin team. His son and Illya's daughter were beginning to develop a reputation like the one he and Illya had shared during their time in Section 2. He worried about the two of them, but knew they needed to follow their own pathway in life, even if it was a dangerous one.

"Napoleon?" Jo asked with her voice full of concern.

"The only regret I have is it took so long for me to find you and make you mine." He accented his statement with a tender kiss and bushing his fingers across her cheek.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turning he saw his lifelong partner standing behind him. "Still watching my back, tovarisch?"

"Always my friend just as you have mine. We need to get ready; they will be arriving soon."

"The arrangements are all in place, sir." Illya's daughter said. "Section 3 is not happy about this but is resigned to the fact you won't change your mind about today's activities. We also have a group of Section 2 agents here for protection."

With a nod to the younger agents, he helped Jo up and she followed the two Section One agents as they headed toward the door. They stopped to watch as they heard cars arriving and doors slamming and turned to the sounds of "Happy Father's day, dad and grandpa."

"No, I don't regret any of it," he said into Jo's ear. "Not one moment."


End file.
